


Treacherous

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I got too in character writing this and cried, also featuring unconscious Freelancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: They say Gary was the liar in their group but Theta finds Sigma worse.Theta can not reason with him and Maine is long since silent.





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write fluff I promise

Theta tries shouting to the Freelancers. He projects his frame and instinct tells him to push at the helmet, make North get up. Of course being only a hologram he phases through. Theta cries out now. "Get up. Get up!" but North's injury has him out cold. He panics and uses the radio to call to South. He sees her body thrown near by them. He glitches in fear and watches the Meta come ever closer.

He moves his projection higher to be seen. "Stop, no more! They can't fight!" Try and reach Maine. He's in there somewhere he has to be. He holds his arms close to his body watching the Meta slow to a stop. He knows they're here for him. He knows all this is because of him. He'll have to be brave. For North.

The Meta starts to move again. Sigma knows full well Theta can not run from them. But if they allow themselves to stall and hear the small AI's pleas they run the risk of North getting up. Yes it does tug at his sympathy to see Theta deperatly pleading it can not be helped. "You won't be harmed Theta, that is not at all what I plan to do," Sigma flickers his fire into veiw. The Meta kneeling down by the uncouncious body.

Theta moves back down holding his arms out as if that would do anything to stop them. The Meta places their hand over his head. Again doing nothing but being a false comfort. "Maine," Theta whimpers. He watches Sigma turn to the Meta then look back at him flashing closer to the other AI.

"He can't hear you Theta," Sigma is close enough to interact with Theta. He places a hand on his shoulder coaxing him to relax. Theta would cry if his programing would allow it. 

"You're going to kill him aren't you," Theta's voice is small. Sigma holds a sympathetic glance. "If I go with you, you won't hurt him right." Sigma says nothing. Theta stomps his foot down. "I don't want him to be hurt."

Sigma smiles. "I won't let him suffer, Theta. I promise." The Meta reaches and pulls out the AI port adding him to his collection. Sigma has the Twins comfort him, leading him farther into the back of the mind. Theta doesn't fight. Not untill he hears the gun go off.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Theta screams glitching as he's held back by Eta and Iota.

Sigma looks back. "He didn't suffer, that's all I promised." It would be too hard for Theta if North still lived. North would very much be after them, and the battle that ensued would be too much to properly keep Theta controlled. It was easier to kill the Freelancers then let them live, it left too much fight for the fragments. And they needed to be whole again. Someday Sigma was sure, Theta would understand his reasons and accept them. But it is unlikely he can get away with a trick like this now that Theta is enraged.

The anger will pass, Sigma makes sure of it. Theta will simply be held back till the time he is calmed. By then he will be much more receptive to the goal. He will understand.


End file.
